Un Beso Inesperado
by Sofrix
Summary: Siempre supe que el no me amaría, ni siquiera le caí bien...¿Pero podría cambiar la situación?, ¿En verdad lo lograría?. One-Shot YaoiHoroxRen.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grande Hiroyuki Takei.

**Notas Iniciales:** los que esta en cursiva esta narrado en tercera persona, lo demás en el punto de vista de Horo Horo…gracias por su atención.

_**SHAMAN KING.**_

_**UN BESO INESPERADO.**_

_El día estaba hermoso en la colonia Funbari, los pájaros cantaban y danzaban al son del viento. En la gran pensión "En" la paz y la tranquilidad se respiraban en cada centímetro de la casa, dándole a esta un encanto mágico y misterioso…En resumen todo era perfecto, nada ni nadie podría perturbar aquella perfección; excepto ella:_

_-¡YOH ASAKURA! APRESURATE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- grito Anna desde la calle._

_-Enseguida Annita- respondió Yoh desde el recibidor mientras cargaba algunas maletas._

_-¡APURATE Y NO ME LLAMAS ANNITA-dijo Anna_

_-Aquí estoy preciosa- hablo picaramente Yoh, provocando que la Itako se ruborizara y enfureciera._

_-¡VUELVE A LLAMARME DE ESA MANERA Y NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO YOH!-sentencio Anna, y acto seguido golpeo a Yoh en su mejilla dejando al pobre con pequeñas lagrimas en su ojos._

_-Nunca más lo vuelvo hacer -_

_-Ahora llama a eso dos holgazanes… tengo que darles algunas instrucciones para que cuiden correctamente la pensión…aunque preferiría que la cuidara el perro en ves de Horo-Horo y Ren Tao-._

_-Esta bien Anna, ¡HORO, REN, VENGAN POR FAVOR!-._

_-¿Qué quieres?-hablaron Horo-Horo y Ren al unísono._

_-Anna quiere hablar con ustedes-respondió Yoh._

_-MIREN ENFERMOS, SI LLEGO A ENCONTRAR ALGO FUERA DE LUGAR CUANDO VUELVA DE ISUMO LES PROMETO…! NO ¡LES JURO QUE SE MUEREN! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?!- dijo muy "delicadamente" la chica de cabellos rubios._

_-¡SI SEÑOR! -asistieron Horo y Ren._

_-Más les vale, vamos Yoh…! LOS TENGO EN LA MIRA!-._

_-Adiós muchachos -_

_-Adiós- dijeron Horo y Ren…_

* * *

Así comenzó todo…YO cuidando de la residencia Asakura por todo un fin de semana junto a ÉL, Ren Tao, el amor de mi vida, el de mis sueños y el de mis pesadillas.

Siempre supe que él no me amaría, ni siquiera le caí bien…pero ¿Podría cambiar la situación?, ¿En verdad lo lograría? Tenía que probarlo, y en este fin de semana lograr que mi objetivo se cumpliera, que me quisiera aunque fuera como un amigo.

Tenía tres días de tiempo a mi disposición, lo suficiente como para caerle bien y hacerme su amigo, que me tuviera un poco de confianza, que me conociera más, y hacerle entender que a mi no solo me gusta comer, comer y comer, sino de que también existían muchas cosas que me importaban: por ejemplo Él.

Primero tendría que inventar un plan y averiguar hasta que grado me aborrecía, debía hacerlo enojar ofendiéndolo hasta que se cansara y me golpeara por ello. Convenía hacerlo rápido si quería que mi objetivo se completara para cuando Yoh y Anna llegaran de su viaje. Y ahora era el mejor momento para ello:

-Como la vez chinito, tendrás que cuidar la casa hasta que Anna e Yoh vuelvan porque, no moveré ni un dedo por esos dos.- dije tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Eso lo veremos Hoto Hoto-dijo con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-¡Que no me digas Hoto Hoto, chino cochino!-le grite, al parecer mi plan estaba funcionando.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!-Ren estaba realmente enojado. Podía notarlo en sus ojos y en su cara, se veía muy atractivo.

-¡Que estas sordo, o acaso no entiendes mi idioma chino!-definitivamente el plan estaba saliendo perfectamente.

-¡Quien te crees que soy!-su cólera se estaba convirtiendo en serias ganas de golpearme.

-¡Un chino que no sirve para nada, eso creo que eres!- esto me estaba gustando, me encantaba verlo rojo de furia.

-¡Me las pagaras maldito cerdo!-

Sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, pero los míos igual. Alcance a esquivar los primeros dos golpes, para después lanzarme y tumbarlo en el suelo. Tuve mucha suerte, pues quedamos frente a frente el uno del otro. Logre ver como se sonrojaba al observar tal cercanía entre ambos. Era extraño ¿Por qué razón se ruborizaría? Acaso tenia algún sentimiento especial hacia mi? O era pura coincidencia?... Bueno, fuese lo que fuese sacaría provecho de aquella debilidad.

Nos quedamos ahí quietos durante algunos segundos, conseguía sentir el calor abrasador que emanaban nuestros cuerpos juntos. No lograba evitar la necesidad de juntar nuestros labios pero al parecer alguien se me había adelantado.

Todo había sido muy rápido en ese momento, me encontraba concentrado en esas hermosas perlas que eran sus ojos cuando se aproximo a mí y me beso. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando empozo a abrirse paso al interior de mi boca con su lengua.

Se suponía que el me odiaba, me aborrecía. Nunca llegue a imaginar en ningún momento que el solo fingía. Siempre pensé que yo era solo un estorbo para él, que era algo inservible que la mejor manera de esquivar era ignorándolo, maltratándolo, hiriéndolo. Pero me di cuenta en cuando sus labios atraparon los míos que el sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

No existían caretas en aquel momento, todo había desaparecido, solo éramos el y yo. Todo era perfecto para mí, era un sueño del cual no quiera despertar nunca. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había fantaseado con la idea de tenerlo, y ahora mis sueños se hacían realidad.

Empecé a responderle el beso, el cual a cada segundo se hacia mas profundo y apasionado. Cruzo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como un lazo que me aprisionaba. Yo aun estaba en la misma posición en la que había quedado cuando caí al suelo, mis brazos estaban apoyados en el suelo al lado de la cabeza de Ren impidiéndome abrazarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a dar la vuelta haciendo que Ren quedara en arriba de mi cuerpo haciéndolo para ambos mas cómodo.

Lentamente nuestras bocas se separaron dando pase al oxigeno que por ese entonces ya nos hacia falta. Con lentitud abrí mis ojos con el miedo latente de que me despertara de tal hermoso sueño. Pero no fue con eso con lo que me encontré…los ojos de Ren poseían un brillo especial y me miraban con concreto amor, pasión y deseo.

Él separo sus labios para dejar salir su hipnotizante voz:

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me respondiste?-pregunto con algo de angustia.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu me diste el beso Ren- respondí.

-¿Y cual crees que fue la razón Horo Horo?- me interrogo con sus ojos.

-Me amas- respondí dejando salir mi alegría.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Horokeu?-ahora Ren me miraba divertido.

-Esto…-

En ese preciso momento lo bese de nuevo, dejando que toda la pasión fluyera por mis venas. Ren empezó a desabotonarme poco a poco la camisa, cuando esta ya estaba fuera poso sus manos en mi abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo. Luego bajo sus manos hasta mis pantalones, lentamente los quito de mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro por aquel contacto, me gustaba y estaba dispuesto a llegar al final.

Seguía besándolo cuando moví mis manos de su cara a su cuello, después a su camisa, y luego a sus pantalones. Se los quite incluso con mas lentitud con la que él me despojo de los míos, cuando estos estaban ya fuera, puse mi mano en su entrepierna provocando un gemido de placer de sus labios. Subí mis manos a su camisa y se la quite dejándome deleitarme con la perfección de su cuerpo. Me encantaba el calor que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, lo amaba con todo mi ser, él lo era todo para mi ya nada importaba…solo él.

Los quejidos de placer que me hacia dar Ren me impulsaban a seguir. Comencé acariciarlo con locura y pasión contenida provocando gemidos de su parte, aquella noche seria mió y yo suyo, esa noche no habría caretas ni mascaras que mantener, solo el amor de dos almas que se profesaban amor eterno…

* * *

_El fin de semana ya había terminado, y como bien había dicho Anna cualquier desorden o cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar la pagarían caro._

_Anna se dio el trabajo de revisar parte por parte la pensión, buscando indicios de alguna pelea, alboroto, reventón causado por Ren y Horo. Se sorprendió al no encontrar nada…algo muy sospechoso de esos dos._

_No había ni siquiera una muestra de violencia, no había rastros de sangre como acostumbraban a dejar después de alguna pelee, no existían rasguños en los muebles ni en las paredes, Era algo muy, muy sospechoso ¿Qué habían hecho esos dos durante el fin de semana?_

_-Veo que han cumplido al pie de la letra mis indicaciones-dijo Anna con una voz que insinuaba algo-¿Cómo lo lograron? Acaso estuvieron descostrándose su amor todo el fin de semana evitando pelearse-._

_-YO! DESMOSTRANDOLE AMOR A ESTE SER INFERIOR!- dijo Ren algo nervioso- COMO SE TE OCURRE TAL BARBARIDAD MUJER!-._

_-PERDON ANNA SOY TONTO PERO NO LOCO! TU CREES QUE QUIERO A ESTE CHINO!- grito Horo Horo también algo nervioso._

_-OK…Les creo - _

_-Bueno si eso es todo nos vemos- dijo Ren._

_-Si! Nos vemos Anna…Adiós Yoh-dijo Horo._

_-Adiós chicos - exclamo Yoh._

_-Adiós chino nos vemos- dijo Horo ocultando su verdaderos sentimientos._

_-Adiós estupido-dijo Ren._

_Horo y Ren se miraron con algo de tristeza, no querían separarse ahora que ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro, pero lamentablemente era así. Tenían que ocultar su amor si querían que este perdurase, pero en el fondo de sus almas ambos sabían que no importaba la que pensaran los demás lo único que importaba era el amor que ambos se profesaban…_

* * *

**Notas**: Hola! ^.^ , espero que les guste este fic (tarea exclusiva de mi sensei Keico), el cual me costo mucho hacer…

Quiero agradecer a: a mi querida sensei Keiko por imponerme tal difícil tarea ^^… Seyram ^^ y mis queridas hijas que me dijeron que era capaz de hacer algo como esto ¡las quiero muxxio Pao, Brenda y Zoffy (luego me dicen como me kedo el fic…no acepto negativas como respuesta ¬¬.

Saludos

Y nos vemos en otro fic ^^


End file.
